


The Other Side

by Sinning_Shipping_Trash



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Wendy is a badass, Wilderness Survival, Woodie is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Shipping_Trash/pseuds/Sinning_Shipping_Trash
Summary: There's two sides to every story... (Each chapter happens simultaneously to the corresponding chapter of Shadows and Secrets)
Relationships: Abigail & Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 2





	The Other Side

Wendy leaned up again the birchnut tree, cast her line into the pond, and watched Abigail do her thing, taking a sadistic sort of pleasure in seeing each frog die. Soon, she felt a tug on the line, and yanked it out of the water. A large fish stared up at her, and she put it in her pocket. "You get to live, buddy."  
She kept fishing until her rod broke, at which point she headed back to base with her haul. As soon as she set down her backpack, Woodie came up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Wendy, little buddy! How'd it go?"  
Wendy laughed as she wiggled her way out of his grasp and handed Wurt a fish, handing the rest to Woodie. Wurt smiled. "You good freind, flort!"  
Wurt bit into her pumpkin cookie, and for just a moment, Wendy smiled. A genuine smile, not the kind she forced when someone caught her crying in her tent at night or the kind she put on when she needed to talk to someone. For that short moment, she was truly happy


End file.
